Lothair Eaton
Starlight Express Credits Bochum - 1992-93 - Cover Poppa Bochum - 1993-94 - Poppa Bochum - 1994-95 - Poppa Las Vegas - 1996-97 - Poppa Las Vegas - 1997 - Poppa Bochum - 2001-02 - Poppa Bochum - 2002-03 - Poppa Bochum - 2003-04 - Poppa Bochum - 2004-05 - Poppa Bochum - 2005-06 - Poppa Bochum - 2006-07 - Poppa New Zealand Tour - 07-08/2009 - Poppa UK Tour - 2012-13 - Poppa Biography 2014 Lothair Eaton was born in Chicago, into a musical family. His father, Cleveland J. Eaton is a famous Jazz musician, playing Contra Bass with the incredible Ramsey Lewis Trio, as well as the World famous Count Basie Orchestra. Lothair began singing at the age of 5 in his children’s choir at church, and has not stopped since. In his High School years he trained summers and graduated from Interlochen Arts Academy. Then went on to study and graduate from the prestigious Theatre program at Carnegie-Mellon University. Lothair has been very fortunate to perform on stages all over the world. Most recently he was seen playing his favorite role, Poppa the Old Steam Train in the UK Tour of Andrew Llyod Webber’s STARLIGHT EXPRESS. Lothair has had the great fortune of playing this role off and on over the last 20 years, and is very close to having performed this role 3,000 times! And Still loves it! He has been seen in the German show ’92-’95, 2001-2007, Las Vegas ’96-’98, and New Zealand in 2009. Last not least: Lothair was thrilled to once again play his most favourite role of ‘Poppa’ in the 2012/13 Starlight Express UK Tour. Lothair was also seen in the ’95 UK Tour of 5 GUYS NAMED MOE. Throughout Germany and the UK Lothair has performed in many Musical Galas and events, as well as his own Cabaret shows to rave reviews! In New York, Lothair was seen in the original cast of NUNSENSE A-MEN as Sister Mary Hubert to wonderful reviews! Also in the York Theatre production of LOST IN THE STARS. And the Papermill Playhouse production of SHOW BOAT, which was also taped and shown on P.B.S. Great Performances. Enjoying time in Vegas, he went back to play the Master Of Laughter. Not surprising if you know Lothair’s Laugh! In EFX at the MGM Grand Hotel starring Tommy Tune! TV credits include an episode of COP ROCK, and FORD commercials in Germany. Other favorite roles include The Voice Of The Plant in LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS, C. C. White in DREAMGIRLS and the Bigger is better character in WHEN PIGS FLY Gallery Poppa b94 02 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 1994 Poppa Freight b02 11 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2002 Poppa b02 17 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2002 Poppa b04 26 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2004 Poppa Freight b04 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2004 Poppa Flattop b06 27 Lothair Eaton Stephan Zenker.jpg|Bochum, 2006 Poppa Finale b06 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2006 Poppa b06 Lothair Eaton.jpg|Bochum, 2006 Poppa Nz09 Lothair Eaton.jpg|New Zealand, 2009 Poppa uk12 08.jpg|UK Tour, 2012 Poppa Freight credit-eric-richmond uk12.jpg|UK Tour, 2012 Poppa uk12.jpg|UK Tour, 2012 Lothair Eaton B02.jpg|Headshot, 2002 Lothair Eaton NZ09.png|Headshot, 2009 Lothair Eaton 12.png|Headshot, 2012 Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast UK Tour 2012 Category:Cast NZ Tour Category:Cast Vegas Category:Cast Poppa Category:Carnegie Mellon Drama Graduate